William Price (Prequel)
William H. Price'As shown in his gravestone in Farewell. is Chloe Price's deceased father. He appears in her surreal dreams throughout ''Life is Strange: Before the Storm and his voice is heard from a recorder in the bonus episode "Farewell". :For the image gallery, click here. Biography Chloe's journal entry about William is as follows: If I had a nickel bag for every jerkoff guidance counselor or therapist who tried to get me to write shit about Dad over the last couple years, I would never have to buy weed from Frank again. I guess they think it helps me cope with my feelings, or whatever. As if a few paragraphs about how great Dad was could help me forget that his guts are probably still plastered to the underside of a semi truck. And what the fuck am I supposed to write, anyway? That he was the perfect dad, who was always fun to be around and never angry? That he treated me like an equal? That he was constantly working to make our lives better? That he could always make me laugh even when I was being a bitch, that he sang in the shower and hated hypocrisy, and that his BBQ grill is still rusting in the back yard because the thought of either throwing it away or ever using it again are both so painful that it's easier for Mom and me just to pretend neither of us notices it? If that's coping, then coping can go fuck itself. Episode One - "Awake" Chloe sees William in a dream, where they are driving together in the car listening to country music, on their way to pick up Joyce Price from the grocery store. Suddenly, a semi truck slams into them; Chloe tries to cry out in alarm, but she is too late. William is seen again in a second dream after Chloe's breakdown. He tries to reassure her that she "made a new friend". William reminds Chloe that people need her even if they don't want to admit it. He points out of the window at Rachel, who is standing by the car. Episode Two - "Brave New World" William is seen in Chloe's third dream after she falls asleep in the junkyard. He is sitting on a log, roasting marshmallows next to a burning car. He then feeds the marshmallow to a raven perched next to him. William then tells Chloe about how darkness blinds with loss but fire blinds with beauty. He tells Chloe that "she needs to be careful of being burned". He turns towards Chloe to reveal half of his face horribly burned. The raven then begins pecking the charred flesh on his face, horrifying Chloe. Episode Three - "Hell is Empty" He appears in Chloe's fourth dream scene where he and Chloe are sitting on chairs resembling a car in a play using The Tempest stage and it turns out to be reenacting his fatal car accident. He reassures Chloe that everything is going to be alright despite his absence from her life. He then gets hit by a speeding lumber truck as Chloe watches and screams in terror before breaking down in tears. After Chloe nearly collides with a logging truck, and she parks near the burned forest, William appears to Chloe as a visual hallucination beside her pickup truck. They "talk" about James' lie and being a dad and Chloe asks herself if he had ever lied to her. He briefly disappears and appears again on the backseat when Chloe gets back in her truck. Chloe either says that it's better this way or that she wishes he told her the truth and William comments on that. William changes the radio tune to his loved country music but Chloe changes it, saying "my ride, my tunes". Chloe reflects on confronting Damon Merrick and rescuing Sera Gearhardt for Rachel, asking herself if she's crazy and William comments, "Hella crazy". Chloe says she is glad that he is there and after he questions if she doesn't want him to go, she says she likes his company, and he doesn't want to miss this as it's about to get "real". She then drives to the old mill. Bonus Episode - "Farewell" William doesn't make a physical appearance, but he is seen on pictures and his voice is heard in a cassette recording found by Chloe while cleaning her room. William is heard talking to Max Caulfield and Chloe while playing as pirates. They later find another tape recording with a picture of himself and Chloe in pirate outfits inside their time capsule buried in the backyard, which turns out to be a lunchbox placed in a keg by William to last longer. On the recording, he addressed himself as "Bloody Bill the Pirate King" and informed the girls that he kept their treasure more protected from the harshness of nature by placing it in the keg container since they won't be retrieving it for a long time. He also stated that he is proud of them both and jokes that the real treasure is the "Oregon State Prepaid College Savings Plan". In the ending montage, his coffin can be seen at Arcadia Bay Cemetery as Joyce, Chloe and Max mourn over it before being laid to rest. Relationships Family * Chloe Price (daughter) - William and Chloe had a loving relationship given the fact how devastated Chloe is about his death. Chloe comments that William treated her as an equal and never got angry. * Joyce Price (wife) - William and Joyce had a loving marriage and Joyce is devastated when William was killed. Friends * Max Caulfield - Being the best friend of his daughter Chloe it can be assumed that William and Max had a good relationship Memorable Quotes Inconsistencies * It is heavily implied by the timestamps on Joyce's texts during Chloe's dream in Before the Storm that the date and time William died is '''6/21/2008 at 11:57 am. However, according to the canon of the original game, William died in 2008 when Max was aged 13 (evidenced by the in-game dialogue, "I'm 18 years old inside my 13 year old self... How?", and the journal entry: "Then I found myself actually back in the photo... to when I was 13 years old. I was back in Chloe's kitchen in the year 2008.") The only time period in 2008 that Max would be 13 years old is 09/21/2008 to 12/31/2008. :This canon inconsistency was patched with the release of Episode 2, "Brave New World". The timestamps on Joyce's texts have now been altered to put the date of William's death on a Sunday and an exact week after Max turned 13. Max's texts have also been altered to match. SMS-Joyce-Dream1-01.png|The date on Joyce and Max's texts in Episode 1 was 6/21/2008. SMS-Joyce-Dream1-01-Patched.png|The date is now patched to 9/28/2008 with the release of Episode 2. Trivia *William loves country music. *William sings in the shower. *The song that plays during Chloe's first dream is "Burning The Midnight Oil" by Thomm Jutz and Peter Cronin. References pt-br:William Price (Prequel) ru:Уильям Прайс (Приквел) Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Price Family Category:Deceased Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Farewell Characters Category:Major Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Before the Storm